micronationswikiaorg-20200223-history
Novanglia
New Yankeeland, 'officially the '''Kingdom of New Yankeeland '(named after one of the United States nickname) '''is a micronation located in the United States. Founded on March 1, 2016. History New Yankeeland was founded on March 1, 2016. King Stephen I had always wanted his own nation but never knew how to start it. In early 2016 King Stephen I discovered the Conch Republic and the Republic of Molossia. After a bit of research and thinking the founder decide to form his own micronation. New Yankeeland original name was the Republic of Stelegiriots and named Stephen I as President and Matt as Vice President. In October Stelegiots renamed to United Provinces of New England and remade its flag. In January the nation renamed to Republic of New Yankeeland. Finally in February a vote was headed and the people elected to become a Constitutional Monarchy. The nation was Renamed to Kingdom of New Yankeeland and crowned Stephen I King and named Matt Prime Minister. Since the switch to a Constitutional Monarchy the nation has rebuild and reorganized it military, remade its currency, increase its economic output, and has brought a new since of pride in New Yankeeland. Government New Yankeeland government is a Constitutional Monarchy with king/queen and a parliament. Parliament is made up of members form each political party. All the minister are appointed by the king/queen and or prime minister however they must be approved by parliament and the people. The Royal Family is able to run for any position in power in the government. And half of the nation ruling power is the king the other have prime minister, parliament, and the people themselves. Economy New Yankeeland has a very small economy with its own currency. our currency is called the Nova and is worth .20 US Dollar. We are able to be accept US dollars as well. Our economy is made up of agriculture,timber,and hand crafted items. Military Kingdom of New Yankeeland Armed Forces is very small with army and is currently an air force and small navy at the moment. The army is made up of volunteers with airsoft gun and is lead by the General Stephen I (the King himself). The 1st Army is made up of 1 Corps. I Corps made up of 1 infantry Division and 1 Cavalry Division. 1st Infantry Division is made up of 3 infantry regiments, 1 Mountaineer regiment, 1 Ranger Regiment, 2 Support Artillery Companies, 1 Engineer Company and 1st Commando Regiment. 1st Cavalry Division is made up of 3 Mechanized Infantry Regiments, 1 Armor Regiment, 2 Support Artillery Companies, and 1 Engineer Company. New Yankee has 2 special forces units 1 Commando Regiment and the other a task force unit. And the military can conscription into the military ONLY in time of war,martial law, and last resort and must be provided by the prime minister and parliament. People who can avoid being conscription are people with medical conditions and have a ligament reason why they can not be in the military. Foreign Relations Currently New Yankeeland is recognized by and has diplomatic relations with the United Oceanic League of Micronations